


Pious

by BuffyRowan



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James at worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pious

**Author's Note:**

> this all came about from a single line from the series. James tells Alesha at one point, "My wife once told me I was too pious for my own good." My muses took that line and went straight for the smut.

James didn't know how long he'd been here, on his knees, pinning his lover against the wall. Time was irrelevant, the ache in his knees a distant matter that echoed the ache in his jaw. All that mattered at this moment was Ronnie's cock and the wicked things he was doing to it with his mouth. He sloppily licked up the length from base to tip before sucking in a breath so that he could take take it all the way in, to where the tip just touched his throat. James didn't care to notice the trails of saliva drooling from the corners of his mouth. Dignity, decorum, none of that meant a bloody thing at this moment.

What mattered was the tiny whimper from Ronnie. The one that said he'd kept his lover on the edge for too long, that exquisite pleasure was turning into torture. That wasn't what James wanted, even though he'd have happily kept on for another hour or more. No, he'd have mercy on Ronnie and let him finish. He pulled off, maintaining a steady rhythm on Ronnie's cock with one hand. James rested his forehead against the soft skin of Ronnie's belly, his lips a whisper away from the base of his lover's cock.

"Love this, love you. Want to stay like this for hours, days. Just like this, feels so good to be able to do this for you. Let me see, let me see you come. Let me see you fall apart in my hands." James knew Ronnie would need a push after being on the edge this long. His lover had told him what it did to him, to hear James talking in that low, intense voice. Whether it was the sound of his voice, or the vibration of him speaking so close, it did the trick. Ronnie came with a choked off whimper/growl. James rode out the movement's of Ronnie's hips, pressing light kisses to the soft skin on his hips.

James stood, pressing the length of his body against his lover. He stroked Ronnie's hair and scattered kisses over his face and neck, whispering his love and gratitude that Ronnie would allow James to pleasure him that way. He waited he could feel the tremors in Ronnie's body lessen, then supported Ronnie for the few short steps across to the bed. Ronnie pulled him to lay with him on the bed, nearly boneless in the wake of their recent activities. "I'll figure out whether to thank you or kill you when I wake up," Ronnie slurred exhaustedly.

James tucked his head under Ronnie's chin, content to listen to his lover's heart and breathing as he slept. "Just letting you know how glad I am that you're alive, in my life, on your birthday, Love."


End file.
